Satellite delivered individual services are emerging as a new global enterprise. These systems utilize or are proposed to utilize many individual circuits routed through one satellite or a constellation of many satellites to effect communications. One value of the satellite system is that it provides ubiquitous coverage of large areas of the earth without the construction of ground-based infrastructure. Since the recent availability of portions of the frequency spectrum for these services, several proposals have been advanced by a number of organizations. One proposal would use Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), while several others would employ Code Division Multiple access (CDMA). A feature of the CDMA systems is an ability to share the available frequencies by co-frequency operation, while experiencing only a percentage decrease in the capacity of each system.
Furthermore, Low Earth Orbiting Satellite (LEOS) systems, also referred to as Non-GSO (geosynchronous orbit) satellite systems, offer a new dimension in communications. For example, the LEOS systems can provide diversity, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,626, issued Aug. 3, 1993, entitled "Repeater Diversity Spread Spectrum Communication System", to Stephen A. Ames. Another capability provided by the LEOS systems is an ability to interconnect users to a fixed point, typically referred to as a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
High capacity, fiber optic-based communications is currently being deployed world-wide, and in particular in the United States, to directly connect to subscribers in their homes. In addition to providing conventional voice communication capability, the fiber optic-based networks can also provide video and high speed data capabilities. The proliferation of networked personal computers having multimedia capabilities can take advantage of the increased speed and capacity provided by the fiber optic based networks. However, the significant costs involved in providing fiber optic lines is not economical in every locale, and it can be expected that large non-urban areas will not be in a position to benefit from the advantages provided by fiber optic networks within a reasonable period of time.